The Goblin King
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Anyone who is a fan of the laberynth movie might like this. Kakashi was a child when he first met her. The fascinating half human, half fae girl that attracted him so. Now years later he is the new king, the biggest and baddest death fae around...
1. Chapter 1

_So ring! Ding! Dies the father king._

_He swings upon a branch tangled and low at the end of a goblin's glow._

_He swings._

_Ring! Ring!_

He was nervous. To be perfectly honest he had every right to be. Tonight marked an important time in his life. Tonight was his eleventh birthday, the night marking his growth into his powers as a fae. And tonight was also the night that his father, The Goblin King, the strongest, most cunning and ruthless and frightening of their kind, had decided to give him a job to celebrate his coming of age as a young fae.

He had sent him to the human world to hunt down a criminal even among his kind. The prey in question had a taste for small children, and as such it was necessary to dispose of him. His job here tonight was what his father would commonly call, a necessary evil. And thought he was nervous about killing for the first time, he knew that he would do it just the same. After all his father was watching out there somewhere in the inky darkness, measuring his worth as the future king.

Which was part of the reason that he was currently stumbling around singing the ancient lore of his race. He needed to distract himself some way or he just might run from this cold, damp, dark and smelly place screaming. And how much would that disappoint his father, hm? So he took a second or so to try and collect himself, not wanting to look weak or timid in front of his father and started to sing again.

_Back in the mountains cold and black, the changeling is hatched._

_He calls in dissonant chords full as mournful rings as ding._

_In a ring the goblins sing, 'Ring! Ding! The Goblin King!'_

He heard the faintest whisper of movement from about a hundred feet from where he was standing and stopped singing and cocked his head slightly to the side. His baser and darker instincts flaring to life with in him. Demanding that he make himself more noticeable, to entice his prey to him.

His heart thudded in his chest as he opened his mouth and started to sing again.

_He ratains every scary part of fairy. _

_He keeps every unkind part of mankind._

_His eyes, cold and silver, never close._

_He has skin like the moon and a long strait nose._

_He has fire and spiders-_

He paused as he heard the heavy foot steps coming closer and smiled, a quick silver flash of his pearly white fangs, his mis matched dark blue and deep red eyes glowing eerily in the dark then started to sing again.

_Inside of his hands._

_They help him weave unspeakable plans._

_His voice is a fugue full of sorrowful notes. _

_They float in dim rings. _

_Ding! The Goblin King!_

His prey stopped several feet from him and looked at him curiously. Obviously wondering if tonight was his lucky night. Kakashi lifted his head a little bit and looked at the man, letting his prey fall under his thrall without speaking so much as a word.

The man-the pedophile, looked him over with more intrest than any mere man should have towards a child, causing Kakashi's blood to heat up in his veins as rage boiled in his blood. His stomach lurched dangerously and he had to remind himself to wait, just a few minutes longer to kill the man. If he acted too soon the prey would get away and hurt more children like himself.

Well, maybe not like himself, but close.

"Are you lost kid?" The pedophile asked kindly, but Kakashi could already smell the scent of arousal on him and he was reacting to it badly. His body becoming overly warm, the nerves in his body already tingling pleasantly. Damn his fae blood.

Kakashi figured that it would be in his best interest to hurry things along and kill the male before he let himself be ravished by him. Again, damn his fae blood. He looked at the man and gave him a shy smile meant to make the male drop his defenses. The man smiled back. "Yes. Will you help me find my way?" Kakashi asked innocently.

The man grinned at him-looking like a shark that was about to take a bite and Kakashi wondered how any child could fall for his traps, they were just so painfully obvious. Kakashi lifted his hand and reached for the guy, and the man bent down and started to grab him and pick him up, sealing his fate.

He struck hard and fast, slicing open the man's throat with his sharp claw like finger nails, splaying his dirty blood all over himself and the ground. He stood there covered in blood, staring down at the twitching body with a dispassionate look on his face as his father stepped out of the shadows and clapped his hands, Kakashi's head snapped around so that he was staring at the man as he walked over to him with a smile on his face.

"Good work, son. Very good work." Sakumo said as he stopped right in front of his blood soaked son and handed him a piece of linen to clean the blood from his face before it dried. Kakashi took the linen from his father and wiped at the deep red liquid staining his face.

"Thank you dad. What do we do next?" Kakashi asked wearily. Sakumo reached out and ran his knuckles across Kakashi's cheek, then threaded his fingers through his son's soft shoulder length silver hair.

"What do you want to do son?" Sakumo asked curiously and smiled a little bit when Kakashi rolled his eyes and slapped his hand away from him.

"There is a time and a place for your bad jokes father." Kakashi said in an irritated tone as he thought about the subtle invitation that he had just gotten from his father. Even if the man had only been joking, things like that, just weren't funny.

"Who said I was joking?" Sakumo asked curiously, wanting to know why Kakashi would turn down something that was normal to their kind.

"I did, cause it's not _ever _happening." Kakashi snapped as his father laughed.

"Very well son. Next we go to his latest victim and tell her that she's safe now-" Sakumo said as he the dead man's wallet out of his back pocket and flipped it open and pulled out a picture of a little girl with mid back length pale ash blond hair, wearing a violet purple shirt and faded denim pants. There was a man in the picture with her, a blond like her with a kind smile. Sakumo let out a low whistle as he looked at the photo.

If there was one thing that he could say for the dead man, he certainly had good taste in victims. The kid was hauntingly beautiful for a child. He wrinkled his nose and handed the picture to Kakashi to see what he thought. Kakashi looked at the photo for a second then frowned. "Is something wrong, Kashi?" Sakumo asked curiously as he stood back up to his full height.

Hell yes something was wrong. The child in the picture looked like she was no older than him, and he could already feel this weird nagging sensation in the back of his mind telling him that this girl wasn't normal or average. She looked like she was part Fae. She also looked like she was a fighter. "She looks..." Interesting would be an understatement since she looked like she was more than interesting.

"She looks like what, son?"

She looked..._fascinating_. And he suddenly couldn't wait to meet her in person.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Well, there is my first chapter of this story...

I like it.

Maybe you all will too.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning-mentions of forced oral sex, and abuse.

I don't plan for rape to be a part of this story, so don't worry there.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

A scream shattered the silent little house as a small ten year old girl bit down on the piece of hard flesh that had been shoved into her mouth, hard enough to draw blood and an angry howl from the man that her uncle had brought home for her to pleasure so that he could get some drugs. The guy staggered back a little bit-or at least he was trying too, but she refused to unhinge her jaw enough to allow the action, instead choosing to bite down even harder.

Secretly hoping that she'd bite the dirty thing off of the man's body when she felt a foot connect with the side of her head. She yelped and went down hard, rolling across the floor a few feet before slamming into the wall and laying there coughing, crying and sobbing as she tried to push herself up, but could'nt.

Her head hurt so damn badly, and everything was spinning. Did he damage something? Naru wondered as she tried again to pick herself up off of the floor again and was stopped when her uncle stomped across the room and grabbed her by her hair and threw her into the wall a few feet away.

She sailed through the air like a rag doll and slammed into the glass covered picture on the wall with enough force to knock the breath from her lungs as she crumpled to the floor in a heap among the broken glass and tried desperately to breath past the pain. But it was difficult for her since she had never really experienced pain like this before.

Not even when her uncle had brought some of his drinking buddies home with him and let them practice their karate moves on her. Not even when they had broken her arm, three of her ribs and punctured one of her lungs and left her to drown on her own blood. No. This was an entirely new level of pain. And if she didn't get up and run right now, she might lose her will to live once her uncle and his friend finished with her.

"You damn filthy little bitch..." Her uncle growled as he stalked over to her, she lifted her head to look at him with pain glazed violet eyes and flinched when he reached for her again, knowing that he was going to hurt her even more badly than she already was "Get over there and spread your legs like your whore of a mother!" He snarled as he grabbed her by the back of her night shirt and lifted her slightly and started to drag her across the room.

She kicked and flailed around, she clawed at the top button on her shirt and tried to unfasten it so that she could slip out of the shirt and run down the hall to the door, but she couldn't get the button to slip through the loop. She choked and blinked back tears as she was let go and punched in the side of the face, her small body jerking violently to the side as dark spots danced in her vision as blood filled her mouth.

She lay on the floor panting and shaking when she felt someone (her uncle, she supposed) grabbed her and lifted her upright so that she was sitting on her knees on the floor in front of his freind who was staring at her with murderous intent, his swollen and bloody cock still hanging out of his pants and for _some _insane reason Naru started laughing. It wasn't that the situation was funny, not in the least, this situation sucked ass in a big way.

But still, she was hysterical, the tears and the laughter showing her current state of mind.

They were going to kill her this time, she just knew it, yet she couldn't stop herself as her uncle's friend moved to try and put his cock back into her mouth, obviously he was too drunk or stupid to realise that she'd bite the fucking thing off this time, and was preparing herself for the worst when suddenly both her uncle and his friend were thrown to opposite corners of the room and someone wrapped their arms around her and picked her up.

She wrapped her arms around the neck of the person holding her and begged them not to let her uncle and his friend touch her again. She felt a small hand on her back and trembled that much harder as the person holding her made soft hushing sounds and tried to calm her as he-

She blinked through her tears. The person holding her was a boy? A boy about her age if the size of his hand was any indication at all. What was a boy doing in her uncle's house? Had he broken in to steal form him or something? Cause if so he would be terribly disappointed to find that her uncle had nothing of value aside from her. And she wasn't in the mood to fuck around with anyone.

Kakashi had been shocked when he and his father had appeared in the little girl's home and listened to the sounds of crashes and thudding coming from down the hall and had gone to investigate. He had seen the little girl as she had been struck by one of the men in the room before she had been dragged upright and started laughing hysterically.

He had been shocked by the sudden spark of anger that had uncoiled in his chest and had been equally stunned by his father when he had flashed himself across the room and grabbed both men and flung them away from the girl, allowing him to run up and grab her.

He cradled her against his chest as he carried her out of the living room and back down the hall to her bedroom and quickly stepped inside and closed the door and locked it just in case she tried to get away form him in her current state of mind. Because she might do something stupid and hurt herself. He walked over to her bed and gently put her down and carefully extracted himself from her grasp and then grabbed a blanket from her bed and started to use it to cover her when he noticed that it was practically thread bare and snarled.

That sorry son of a bitch down the hall had better die fast. Cause if he didn't, Kakashi would kill him for reducing the helpless girl to _this_ state of shock.

"Hey, hey, hey, pretty girl..." He knelt down in front of her and grasped her small hands and looked up at her with sad eyes. Gods how could one of the most evolved species in all of creation, be so damn cruel to it's own young? He just didn't understand.

She didn't respond to him. She just sat there staring strait ahead, her small body shaking violently as she sobbed. Kakashi's heart ached for her, really it did. And he kept telling himself that it was the only reason that he was still sitting in the room with her when the screaming started down the hall.

She jumped and tried to jerk her hands free and run, but he held tight and when she kept jerking at her hands he changed tactics and yanked her down off of the bed and wrapped his arms around her and held her against him, trying once again to calm her as he alternated between rubbing her back and talking to her in soft tones as she cried against his shoulder.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there holding her, nor was he sure how long his father took to finally kill the two bastards since it sounded like he was torturing them. But inevitably the door to the room opened with a soft click and his father's frame filled the door. The girl buried her face against his shoulder and tried to stifle the whimper that escaped her throat as Kakashi turned his head to look at his face's face and felt the blood in his veins turn to ice.

He had never seen such a look on his father's face before. That dark look that was filled with so much anger, hatred and rage that it shook Kakashi to his very soul as he watched his father use the back of one hand to wipe away the blood spattered across his right cheek before saying. "It's time to go Kashi. Bring the girl. She'll stay with us for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

Sakumo just couldn't believe tonight's turn of events.

It was one thing to visit someone that you thought was a total stranger, and another all together when you realise that that stranger was one of your long lost kin. And that was the boat that Sakumo was currently sitting in. He had thought that the little girl had looked familiar, yet he hadn't been able to place who she was until he had seen a small picture of her as a baby being held by a red haired woman with a grinning blond haired male standing by her side.

He'd known then _who_ the girl was and had been filled with murderous rage.

He couldn't believe that the little girl that he had just saved was his great, great, great, great niece, a princess of the unseelie world, and one of the heirs for the Goblin king throne. His throne. Not that that matter to him one little bit, no, what mattered to him was that he had found the child that he had thought was lost to his clan forever. And to make matters worse, he finds her in _this_ hell hole, being molested and abused.

Anger, pulsed to every corner of his being.

_How dare they. _How dare the humans think to lay their filthy hands on a princess of the fae world and think to live. Arrogant bastards! He was half a mind to level the whole fucking city in retaliation for this. But instead he had decided to take the girl with him back to the unseelie world where he could let her heal and perhaps get to know her. He glanced down at his son and noted the anxious expression on the boy's face.

He knew that he was acting strangely and that it was making Kakashi nervous, and though he wanted to reassure his son that nothing was wrong, he just couldn't seem to get his mouth to work, so he said nothing and simply kept walking. Leading Kakashi and his niece back to the portal...

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru didn't do anything as she was taken from the only home that she had ever known.

She didn't kick. She didn't scream. Really what was the point? She didn't know why these people had taken her. And wouldn't they just hurt her more _if_ she kicked and screamed? Maybe if she could show them that she was a good girl, and didn't cause trouble, they might let her go unharmed.

Maybe.

So she just closed her eyes and let herself sink into the waiting darkness, hoping that she would have the chance to wake up tomorrow, alive and well.

Sakumo walked out of the shower wearing some sweat pants and towel drying his long silver hair when he noticed his son sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the girl that he had tucked safely away in the middle of his large bed so that she could sleep and heal. Hopefully by the time morning rolled around most of her wounds would be healed. "What's wrong Kashi?" He asked curiously as he dropped his towel into the laundry basket and grabbed a brush.

"Why did you want to bring her with us?" It was unusual for one of their kind to take an intrest in a human outside of the bedroom, so natrually Kakashi was a mite worried that the human may have gone from the frying pan and strait into the fire.

Sakumo studied his son for a moment or two then smiled at him as he ran his brush through his hair, working through some of the tangles. "I have my reasons, Kashi." And they weren't anything that his son should worry about. He figured that it would simply be safer for the girl to live with them for a short time. He'd have to find a way to hide her from his clan's enemies or she could be killed because of someone elses greed or jealousy.

But until then, she would be his guest. Besides...Kashi might like having someone to run wild and free around the castle with. "Dad..." Kakashi said softly, that same anxious look from before, on his face and Sakumo sighed. He was not going to discuss this shit with his son. Not now, maybe not ever.

"Don't look so worried Kashi. I promise that I didn't bring her here to do more harm... Lay down son, you look like your almost dead on your feet." Sakumo said as he set his brush down and moved to pull the covers on his bed back so that Kakashi could crawl under them. Kakashi gave him a funny look and cocked his head. _Now what? _Sakumo wondered irritably.

"Your going to let me sleep in you're bed?"

"Yeah..."

"Really?" Kakashi sounded like he didn't believe him. Sakumo bristled slightly at the doubtful look his son gave him.

"Yeah. So?"

"So nothing. I was just wondering since the last time I asked to sleep in here you threatened to gut me like a fish." Kakashi said with a shrug. Sakumo opened his mouth to snap at his son then closed it again and glared at the boy. He didn't recall much of that incident, but he did recall he had been very, very hung over and Kakashi had been at that weird age where loud noises were fun and cool and he had nearly driven him insane, running around the room and knocking things over, breaking some of the glass knit knacks that he had laying around and shrieking in delight, after...Sakumo had told him that he couldn't take a nap with him because he wasn't feeling well and hadn't wanted to move.

So naturally Sakumo had decided that it might be for the best to kill him and pretend that he had never had a son at all. He looked at Kakashi and noted the raised brow and snarled. "You were loud!"

Kakashi had the gall to look offended then snapped back. "I was not."

Sakumo pointed at his demonic little boy and nearly shouted, "Liar! By the time I tossed you out of the room you had broken thirty nine collect ables, shattered all of my mirrors, and was banging on my shield! I was lucky to get any rest at all! Now lay down and go to sleep."

Kakashi snorted and muttered something under his breath and crawled under the covers and made himself comfortable as his dad yanked the covers up over his head and patted him, roughly on the head then stomped out of the room, ignoring the worried look that Kakashi gave him as he left.

He knew that his dad was hiding something from him. He just wasn't sure what it was.

But he'd certainly make a point of finding out.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi rolled out of bed the next morning at about noon and was in the middle of getting dressed when the girl woke up. She stirred slightly then rubbed at her eyes then asked, "I'm still alive?"

Kakashi sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her as she lowered her hands away from her face and looked at him, the bruises from the night before had faded a bit, much to his relief, and she wasn't looking so pale and frightened now. Another plus he supposed. "Yeah, you're still alive." He said after a second or so. She pushed herself upright and looked around the room in confusion. _Where the hell-_

The room that she was in looked like something out of a fairy tail.

There were beautiful royal blue velvet curtains being held open by two silver and sapphire studded short chains attached to little hooks in the stone walls. There were crystal and jewel studded knick knacks and what looked like dozens of solid gold weapons. A shield with ruby's and diamonds. A sword that had runes etched into the blade. Some ornate daggers studded with jade, emeralds, garnets and diamonds.

There were several chests across the room piled on top of a small mountain of silver, gold and copper coins.

The furniture was beautiful cherry wood oak with carvings of wolves and goblins on the sides. The large four post bed that she was sitting in was nice and plush and soft, the sheets a deep royal blue satin with silver vine like embroidery along the top and on the blanket.

And the boy-

Well he looked like he belonged in this place completely with the black fur vest that he was wearing over a long sleeved mesh shirt and the snug black leather pants and fur trimmed boots. There were thin silver bands with sapphires and diamonds around his bicep, and another one around his head and two more around his wrists. His thick silver hair was spiky on top and a little bit in the front, causing his bangs to fall over the jeweled band around his head to fall into his eyes, half hiding them from view while the back of his hair fell to his shoulders.

There was a small ornant dagger strapped to the upper thigh of his right leg.

"Where am I?" And why did everything look like something that a king would have?

Kakashi looked around the room and then back at her. She looked much cuter to him in the light of day, when she wasn't cowering in fear, that is. Her skin was a nice soft ivory color with a slight pinkish hue to her cheeks, her long blond hair hung around down her back with some strands over her slender shoulders. The clean shirt that his father had put her in after cleaning the blood from her angelic, hauntingly beautiful face, looked nice and comfortable on her. The deep shade of blue satin matching the sheets on the bed and made the color of her violet eyes stand out.

He leaned in a little bit and subtly sniffed her, and nearly had to throw himself off of the bed and across the room. Her scent was like a jolt of electricity to his system. She smelled _so_ good. Nice and sweet-not overwhelmingly so, but more like honeysuckle, and rose, with a hint of lavender. Beautiful. Enticing. Wonderful and warm. So much so that he started to reach out and touch her. The need to get closer to her and covet her filling his mind, pulsing through his blood.

He wanted to resist the need coursing through him, knew that it was something foreign and dark and dangerous to her health. Yet he felt compelled and helpless to stop himself. He almost had her when he heard the laud sound of his father's foot falls outside before his father bellowed his name loudly enough to make his ears bleed.

"Kakashi!" Sakumo's voice outside of the bedroom made him jump and turn to look at the door through narrowed eyes. Anger smoldering in the mis matched depths as the bedroom door opened and hsi father walked into the room and started to say something when he noticed that the girl was awake.

"Oh. I didn't know that you were awake, little miss." Sakumo said as he walked over to the bed and dropped to one knee beside the bed temporarily forgetting that he was decked out in his armor and that he might frighten her.

Kakashi was in awe of his father's stupidity. Really he was. The moment that he had opened the door and stepped inside, the girl had visibly flinched and attempted to make herself look smaller. An impossible feat since she already looked small and fragile to him. Yet he didn't think he could blame her. His father looked very much like a monster in his gleaming white gold armor with the family crest on the breast plate.

It was the helmet. Kakashi thought in amusement as he cocked his head and studied his father as he walked across the stone floor without making a sound before dropping down to one knee next to the bed. The helmet on his father's head, looked like it was the top of a demon's head, the metal was attached to hard leather with ivory horns sticking up on both sides of his head, his face was cast in shadow, his dark blue eyes glowing slightly.

"W-Who are-"

"Don't worry about who I am, just know that you are safe here..." Sakumo said gently as he reached up and removed his helmet and blinked as the room suddenly looked much brighter to his sensitive eyes. He inwardly scowled a little bit.

Damn maids, they had made his room too bright again.

Naru gave the strange man a doubtful look. She didn't feel safe here. Where ever here was. If anything his words made her relive last nights events, and made her feel more than a little paranoid about being in a strange place with strange people. "W-What if I don't feel very safe here? Uncle said to never go anywhere with strangers cause they would do really mean things to me and leave me to rot in a shallow grave..." She said in a small shaky voice that tore at Sakumo's heart.

"Oh honey, that man was a liar and scum. You should'nt listen to someone so devoid of a soul. It's true that strangers are dangerous to you, but we are not strangers." Sakumo said gently, Kakashi looked at his dad as if he'd like to punch him. And in truth he might have if they were'nt in the presence of a young lady, and if he didn't have better manners of course.

Naru looked confused and Sakumo sighed and stood up to his full height. "It's day time so I'm assuming that you will want to move around the palace. I'll get you some clothes and send up a maid or two to help you get dressed. My son-" He paused and pointed to the boy wearing the fur and Naru looked at the boy curiously, finding just a little hard to believe that the tall, dark, handsome and scary man had a son. "Kakashi will show you around and act as your body guard while your here." Sakumo said as he walked out of the room, leaving her alone with the boy who was staring at her with the most peculiar expression on his face.

Naru stared back at him as if she were worried that he was going to pounce on her. A valid fear in her opinion since the boy was crawling up along her legs, slowly, looking more and more like he was up to no good. She wet her lips with the tip of her tongue, and tried not to look nervous when his gaze flickered to her mouth as he mirrored the small action. "So...uh...your name is Kakashi?" She asked nervously as she moved back a little bit.

The boy smirked at her and moved forward a little bit more, steadily closing the already much too small gap between them. "Uh-huh. What's yours?" Kakashi asked in a breathy tone as she moved back again, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling, this was just so amusing. He knew that he was making her nervous, but to be honest she should'nt be feeling any fear since he was'nt going to hurt her. He was merely practicing his stalking and pouncing skills.

It was a daily occurrence that usually fell on the shoulders of one of the chamber maids, but today he didn't want to play with anyone but _her_. He didn't want to _stalk_ anyone but her. Didn't want to _trap_ and _enthrall_ anyone but her.

"N-Naru...my name is Naru-" She stuttered as he closed the distance even more and she finally got up the courage to ask him what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Playing a game." He said simply. She blinked at him and nearly screamed when she felt one of his hands slide up her upper leg over the satin sheets and he moved in closer, his face was now mere inches from her own, his breath fanning her face. She flushed and made a funny sound and tossed the blanket and sheets up over his head and planted her foot against his chest under the covers and pushed him back away from her.

Kakashi was surprised by the move, and though he could have avoided the covers and pounced on her, he decided that it was much more challenging if his 'prey' fought back and ran, so he sat perfectly still under the covers as she put her small foot against his chest, and gripped the sheets hard to keep from grabbing her foot and forced himself to let her push him back. He tumbled back with the force of her push and took it a little bit farther by rolling himself back off of the bed and hit the floor in a low crouching position and waited until she had gotten out of the bed and started running before standing up, his eyes glowing, his lips curved up in a smile as he started out the door and down the hall after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing was better than the thrilling feeling that was pulsing through his body as he chased Naru down the hall. It had been twenty minutes since they had left his fathers room and so far she had managed to evade his grasp pretty well. And if that wasn't interesting enough, she had also been trying to lure him into some traps of her own.

Currently he had her cornered in the kitchen as spilled pan of boiling and scalding hot water dumped out between them and he was studying the small angry reddish splotches on his shoulder where she had caught him with some of the overly warm water, noting the steam rising up from the left side of his fur vest and reached up and patted the steaming wet fur then glanced at her. She had a horrified expression on her face and he could almost smell her horror, clinging to her skin.

But he wasn't angry, to him it was all part of the game. It didn't really hurt him anyways, it just stung a little bit, but the burns weren't anything serious or worrying so there was no reason for him to feel as if he needed to get violent with her, so instead he simply unlaced his vest and glanced at her and crooked his index finger at her deciding that it was time to end the game before she got hurt and thought that maybe his allure might work on her.

"Come here Naru." He said in a soft darkly sinful tone of voice that made her flush as her self preservation instincts flared to life and she backed herself against the wall and shook her head no. She was _not_ putting herself with in arms reach of the wild looking boy. He might do something weird to her because she had burned him, if she did.

"N-No way."

He tilted his head slightly and raised a brow at her. "Come on _heartling_, I won't hurt you." He said gently as he reached out his hand to her in an effort to coax her to him. Again, it didn't seem to work. Curious. Very curious. Usually females couldn't resist his allure, yet Naru was. She was fighting it's pull tooth and nail, meaning that he would have to get in close and grab her to end the game.

"Come on now, I won't bite." Unless she wanted him too, that is. _Wow_, he _had_ issues.

He thought as he took an experimental step towards her, trying to get a good feel for what she might do. He figured that he could get well with in arms reach before she decided to try running from him again. Her eyes widened a bit and she shook her head 'no' violently and he just grinned at her and took another, less threatening step towards her and she made a funny little noise in the back of her throat and took a subtle step to the left.

He tracked the movement and smiled as he took another step. She froze up and stared at him with wide almost frightened eyes and he decided to take pity on her and jumped the rest of the space between them.

She opened her mouth to scream and started to take a step when his hands slammed into the stone on either side of her head and he leaned in really close. Her small hands came up automatically, a conditioned response to being abused, her need to try and block him and keep him away from her face made his stomach drop. One of her hands covered his mouth and the other was firmly pressed against his chest, dead center over his heart.

The action made him feel very strange and without thinking he did the same to her. Covering her mouth with one hand and placing the other over her heart, yet this didn't stop him from leaning in as close as he could and pressing the back of her hand against his own and stared at her with his glowing mis matched eyes.

Naru had never been so freaked before in her life. Between what had happened last night and this...whatever it was, now, she felt as if she were about to fall apart for good yet couldn't seem to push the boy away. She was entranced by what he was doing. The back of his hand pressed against her own, her lips touching his palm, and his against her palm. It felt like an indirect kiss, causing her heart to flutter rapidly in her chest as he took a step back away from her and dropped his hands away from her and grasped the wrist of the hand over his mouth and turned his head to lean into her touch just a little bit more before letting her go completely.

He gave her a devastating smile and squeezed her small hand in his. "Nice to meet you Naru." _Let me in close. Please let me in close. _He thought as he let go of her hand and turned and sort of walked off, then called out.

"Unless you can find your way back to my dad's room, you should probably follow me." He called over his shoulder. Naru stared at his back and sank down to the floor and sat there wondering, _Why?Why should I?_ Why should she follow someone that had just cornered her and given her an indirect kiss? She didn't know him! She certainly didn't like or feel safe with him. In fact she thought that he had just a few screws loose in his head.

And that was never a good thing.

He stopped a little ways outside of the door and looked back at her curiously. She didn't look so good to him. She looked pale and shaken to her core. Had he really frightened her that much? He wondered as he turned and walked back to her and dropped to one knee in front of her and studied her for a second. "You look like you're going to faint." He said as he propped his chin up in the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on his knee.

Naru gave him a dirty look and reached out and smacked his arm out from under his chin and then kicked his legs out from under him and quickly scurried to the side and watched as he fell face forward into the wall. She let out a soft snort of amusement and jumped to her feet and took off running, leaving him sitting there on the floor twitching.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Wow, this story has a great beginning. So far I'm really liking this slightly darker than _my_ norm fic.

Kakashi is sort of cute for someone who's very nature is to destroy life.


	6. Chapter 6

you've got to be kidding me...339 hits and no one wants to reveiw. Really?

Oh well.

On to the next chapter.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sakumo was in the middle of a crisis.

A funny one. But a crisis none the less.

He was currently trying to placate an angry silver haired boy and trying to keep him from doing serious bodily harm to little Naru. "Kakashi...put your claws away." He said nervously as he pushed the little girl behind him. Kakashi bared his fangs in a malicious smile and took a swipe at the girl as she peeked around Sakumo's leg. Naru yelped and quickly ducked back behind him as he grabbed his son and tried to force him to put his claws away and make the mistake of making an opening.

Naru stepped out from behind him, reared back her small hand, closing the fingers into a fist and punched Kakashi in the face, once, twice, three times then kicked his legs out from under him and flopped down on top of Kakashi, elbow first. Sakumo winched and looked around nervously as his son yelped, growled and started thrashing around as Naru grabbed a hand full of his hair and started slamming his head against the stone floor.

Sakumo could only gape at the two kids and stare in horror as Kakashi flipped them and tried to scratch her again and ended up being kneed in the nuts for his efforts and writhing on the floor in pain. _Oh dear god. _Sakumo thought as he pushed his hair back from his face and decided to drag the girl off of his son before he ended up being seriously maimed or something. Reaching down he grasped the hissing and spitting little girl and wondered what Kakashi had done to piss her off this badly.

Probably something stupid, knowing his son. But that didn't change the fact that Naru was obviously pissed, and was terrorizing Kakashi for it. He wrapped his arm tightly around the girl's waist and held her against his side and stepped on Kakashi's chest to keep him from springing to his feet and trying to scratch her again. Naru growled and dug her little nails into his chain mail, forcing the metal to bite into his skin painfully as he reached up and wrapped his free hand around her little neck, causing her to freeze completely.

He made a soft humming sound as Naru sat in his grip glaring down at Kakashi as if she'd like to knock him around a little more, and Kakashi was looking at Naru as if he'd like to eat her alive. A distinct possibility knowing Kakashi's twisted personality. "Naru, before I let you knock my son around some more-" He'd only let her do it because Kakashi needed to learn a healthy dose of fear towards angry females, and this would be a great way to teach him that healthy fear. He'd get some cuts, some bruises, maybe an concussion, but essentially he would walk away a better man.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

"Tell me what he did to earn such a fierce wrath."

Naru glared at Kakashi and pointed at him and growled. "That little jerk kissed me!" Sakumo blunk and looked down at his young son, Kakashi forced his face to go blank and tried to look innocent. Tried, being the operative word.

He most certainly had not kissed her, though he'd be sure to pay her back for the knee to his groin, the punches to his face and other things as soon as she was alone. Sakumo gave Kakashi a calculating look. "Really? Did he now?"

"Yes he did!" _I did not, you damn stupid girl. _Kakashi thought darkly as he stared up at the girl half in vexation half in curiosity and tried not to feel something like admiration towards his little nightmare incarnate. Tried, but failed.

Naru was perhaps the most awesome female that the boy had ever come across. Seriously. He really kind of liked her, even though she had just humiliated him in front of his father, he still really liked her.

Sakumo sighed and picked up the dress that he had found for her and thrust it into her arms along with the woven white gold belt and a pouch of jewelry that would go well with the dress and walked over to the bathroom and pushed her inside and closed the door and said from the other side of the door. "If you need help getting dressed, just say the word and I'll get a maid to help you." He figured that a maid helping her would make her a little less uncomfortable since most of the maids in the castle were female. And after what Naru had been through last night, she probably didn't want to be around-

"She won't ask for help." Kakashi said as he flipped himself up onto his feet and dusted himself off a little bit. Sakumo looked at his son and cocked his head a little bit.

"You think so?"

Kakashi nodded his head and wiped a little bit of blood from his mouth and Sakumo chuckled, man, oh man, that girl was like a rabid animal. Kakashi's face was bruised, and his bottom lip was bloody, and there was a small ball of silver hair that fell from Kakashi's head. Sakumo clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from snickering as his son watched the silver ball of hairs waft slowly and gently to the floor before he hung his head and sighed heavily.

_Oh yes_, he owed Naru for _pulling_ out some of his hair too.

"Well, she does seem to have a mind of her own. Doesn't she?" Sakumo asked as he studied Kakashi. The boy nodded his head curtly and ran his fingers through his hair and checked to make sure that none of it had come out, tangled around his fingers.

"She certainly is fascinating." Kakashi said kindly. Fascinating didn't even begin to cover what he really thought and felt about the girl, but he wasn't about to let his father con him into spilling his guts. No way. No how. Ugh-uh. Not happening.

Sakumo bit the inside of his cheek to keep from needling Kakashi. The only thing that stopped him was the thought of the kids years from now when they were all grown up.

It was a well known fact that only those with royal blood could take the throne. It was also a well known fact that though his son was betrothed to someone else, he didn't care much for the spoiled little bratling. Not that Sakumo could blame him much. He didn't like the female either.

Still, since his son was going to one day take the throne then he should have a female of worth by his side. So maybe he and Naru could get together...arranged marriages weren't all that uncommon for their kind. especially when there was a title and wealth and status to be gained.

Naru might not like the idea, and Kakashi...could be a bully at times. But he would take care of her if he gave his word too.

But that wasn't enough. So it probably wouldn't work. Naru would be unsatisfied with anything less than the world that Kakashi's love could create for her. And since the two fought like cats and dogs already, it was entirely possible that they already hated each other.

Still, a man could dream right?


	7. Chapter 7

Sakumo was still standing with his back against the bathroom door, waiting for Naru to call out for help when he felt the door shift just slightly and stepped away a little bit and looked down as Naru pushed the door open a little bit and peeked out. Sakumo smiled down at her. "Well, do you need help getting dressed?" Naru shook her head no and he raised a brow at her.

"No? None at all?" Again Naru shook her head no. Sakumo took several more steps away from the door and sat down on the bed next to Kakashi who was leaning his back against the mattress using his knife to clean out from under his finger nails. Something that he did whenever he was bored or trying to be patient about something.

"Will you come out then and let us see how pretty you are?" Sakumo asked in a coaxing tone as he propped his arm up on his knee and rested his chin in his palm, Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes at his father's words. He'd have to have a long talk with his father later on about his courtly ways, before he ended up with a step mother that was just barely his age. He opened his mouth to tell his father to stop acting like a love sick troll, that she was a child and couldn't look that nice, when Naru stepped out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful amethyst purple satin dress with a lace up top.

Kakashi's jaw dropped open in shock as Sakumo's gaze flickered to him for a second before he snickered. Ah, his son had much to learn about females and their beauty.

Naru blushed and figited with one of the sleeves nervously as she stepped out and into the open where the two could see her better. Her stomach did a strange flip flop when she caught Kakashi looking at her in a peculiar way as he snapped his mouth closed and glanced over at his father-no glanced was too tame a word for the look he gave his father. The wild boy looked as if he'd like to rip the man's head off and kick it across the room.

But instead took a deep breath and then looked back at her and put his knife away and walked over to her, making sure to stop well with in arms reach, Naru stiffened and started to take an involuntary step back when he stepped on the floor length skirt and smiled at her as if he wasn't contemplating hurting her in retaliation for earlier. But he surprised her by reaching out and taking her small hand in his and slipping it through his arm and moving his foot off of her skirt and maneuvered her over to the door.

Sakumo perked up and asked. "Where you taking the pretty girl, son?"

"Out to see the castle." _Far away form you pop._

"You going to take good care of her?"

"Of course. I'm not a fool." _Or a brute. _Kakashi thought darkly as he shot his dad a glare from over his shoulder. Sakumo waited until his son was out of the room before he broke down laughing. Man oh man, his son was such a bratling. He hadn't figured out that Sakumo had planned for him and Naru to spend some time together in an effort to establish a bond between them that could very well end in his son taking the girl as his bride one day.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru was nervous around him. Understandable after how he had behaved earlier, but it was starting to upset him, and upsetting him was never a good thing so he tried to distract her and show her a good time. Trying to calm her rattled nerves as much as he could by showing her the castle's falcons, and horses and even the cat that hunted mice in the kitchen.

While they were there Kakashi made sure that they both got something to eat since he didn't know when the last time that Naru had eaten anything was, then led her out into the gardens that his mother had planted before she had been sent away.

He let go of Naru's hand and let her slip from his side to look around the garden better and smiled when she found a butterfly bush. "These are strange-" She said innocently and he had to suppress a snort. What flower in this place wasn't strange?

The flowers themselves were shaped like monarch butterflies with pretty opalescent flowers in different shades of red, green, purple and blue. And the smell...

God's it was the most beautiful smell that Kakashi had ever caught a whiff of. It was so beautiful that he simply couldn't put it into words. Naru leaned down and sniffed one of the flowers and sighed happily as Kakashi cocked his head and crossed his arms as he studied her. She must like the flowers. He mused with a smile. The look of pleasure on her face was telling. "These smell so nice!" Naru said excitedly as she turned to look at him.

He smiled and uncrossed his arms and walked over to her and gently pushed her to the side a little bit and grasped one of the stems about six inches from the top flower and used his sharp claw like finger nails to snap the stem in half. "What are you doing?" Naru asked as she reached out and grasped his wrist.

He paused and glanced at her over his shoulder and wrinkled his nose for a second as he thought. He wasn't so sure that it would be a good idea to tell her that he had snapped the stem of the flower intending to make her a bouquet that she could keep in her room. She might laugh at him. Then again, maybe she'd like the flower so much that she would grant him a boon of some kind.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sakumo was walking around the battlements when a group of nobles from the seelie court appeared a few feet away from him. He rolled his eyes and turned to look at the group, automatically noticing that the trickster was among them. _What could he be here for?_ Sakumo wondered curiously. "Goblin king." One of them said politely as he nodded his head in acknowledgement of Sakumo's station.

"What do I owe the honor of this visit too?" Sakumo asked curiously as he turned his body so that his back wasn't to them. He'd made the mistake of leaving his back to these fae once, and it had cost him his wife. And it had cost Kakashi his mothers love and affection.

He owed these bastards for what they had done, and he would get them...

But for now he needed to know why they were in his territory. "We have come to pay homage to young prince Kakashi, and give him gifts that he can use now that he has come of age. Is he around?"

"He is."

"May we see him?" One fae asked, Sakumo narrowed his dark blue eyes at them. This was suspicious. Very suspicious, since most fae from the seelie court tended to stay as far away form him and his son as possible. So he already knew that they were lying to him.

Meaning that they were there for a different reason. But why? Why would they have come all this way now? The only thing that he could think of was that they were after someone's life and had chosen to come to him to cover their tracks.

_The sorry bastards. _He thought darkly as he turned his head to look towards the gardens where he could sense Kakashi and Naru were at. "May we see him?" The fae asked again, drawing Sakumo back to the present. He blinked his eyes and nodded his head.

Sure they could see his son, but they had better not try any funny buisness or he'd kill them and throw their mangled bodies down at the seelie high queen's feet. "Yes...but you had better not cause trouble."

The nobles nodded their heads at him, all except the trickster who thinned his lips and looked like he'd like to say something.


	8. Chapter 8

Black was worried about his cousin, Sakumo.

Sakumo's great niece was in grave danger.

He knew it, and the ones after the girl knew that he knew it and had taken steps to secure his silence, knowing that Black had always favored the Goblin king and his son, especially after what had happened to the young princes mother ten years ago.

He had been there, silently watching and trying to aid Sakumo's human bride in her escape from the group of fae that had taken her and tortured her in an effort to hurt Sakumo. He had seen the look of devastation on the Goblin kings face when he had finally found his love, had seen the look of pain and sorrow in his eyes when he had found out that his wife had been made into a _Pri-ya_. A human addicted to fae sex, a fae play thing.

And had caught her servicing the males that had broken her. That had been almost as bad as the look of sorrow on his face, that look had spoken volumes about how much seeing his beloved reduced to such a thing had hurt him.

Sakumo had killed five of the seelie lords responsible and had taken his bride back, but her mind had been shattered by the events that had changed her and Sakumo had had no choice but to erase her memory completely after making sure that she would never become a victim of such a cruel and painful acts again. He had been forced to place his broken lover in the hands of the only ones that he felt he could trust.

The light elves living in the human world, somewhere in Denver, where the land is still wild.

To the tricksters knowledge the woman was visited often by Sakumo and even by her son, the young prince. Still, he wanted to warn the Goblin king that his young niece was now in the sights of these mad men. But for now, he couldn't say anything, all he could do is wait and watch for an opening.

But he had sworn to himself on that day ten years ago-

Than none of the Goblin kings female kin would never end up in such a way again. And he was more than prepared to take on his queen, himself just to make sure that the Goblin kings young niece wasn't harmed.

But for now he had to content himself with following, and listening and learning what he could so that he could help destroy the threat to the girl.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

It wasn't kindness.

At least that's what he kept telling himself as he picked some more flowers for Naru and used one of the leather strips in his pocket, the ones that he used to tie his hair back when he trained with his father and some of his men, to tie the flowers together and handed them to Naru. Naru looked at him then back at the flowers in surprise and shock. "Whats wrong? Hasn't anyone ever given you a present before?" He asked half jokingly, a little puzzled by her reaction.

Naru flinched and looked down at her bare feet, peeking out from under the hem of her dress and bit her lower lip, not really wanting to answer him. Kakashi's expression sobered at the look of pain on her face and he mentally promised himself that he'd leave her several gifts that she could keep with her, and took her hand and lifted it and pressed the flowers into her hand and closed her fingers around it.

She looked up at him and he gave her a sad smile. _I'm sorry I asked Naru. Please don't look so sad... _He thought as she gave him a small uncertain smile and hugged the flowers against her chest. "Thank you." She said softly as she buried her face in the lovely flowers, trying to hide how much the simple gesture touched her.

He nodded his head slightly and looked around, trying to figure out what to do now. He was about to ask her if she wanted to go check out the library when he heard foot steps and turned his head. Thirty feet from where he was standing were four of the seelie lords and the trickster, Black. He grasped Naru's arm and pulled her closer to him as the lords stopped a few feet from him. "Young prince Kakashi." One lord said happily as he nodded his head towards the boy.

Kakashi mirrored the action as he pushed Naru behind him, his senses already on high alert, warning bells blaring in his head. Screaming at him, that these men were trouble. "Naru, stay close to me and don't go _anywhere _alone." Kakashi whispered to her as he slipped his arm around her and gently pulled her against his side and smiled at her for a second before shifting his attention back to the fae lords.

"Prince Kakashi." One of the lords, a man nearly as tall as Kakashi's father, but with shoulder length black hair, stopped in front of them.

"Lord Nalja." Kakashi said in acknowledgment.

The Fae nodded back before turning his head slightly to look at Naru, Kakashi stiffened and got ready to blind fold her to protect her form the full force of their seelie sex appeal, but for some strange reason Naru was able to look right at them without being reduced to a simpering mass of goo like other human females. This obviously surprised Nalja and made him take a curious step forward before he bent down a little bit and poked Naru in the chest, dead center over her heart, Kakashi's hand slowly went to the blade that he had strapped to his upper leg.

He didn't exactly like the way Nalja and the others were looking at Naru. "How odd-" Nalja said as he stood to his full height and walked a slow circle around the two kids. The female was human, he could smell it on her, and humans were always fun for entertainment purposes. Yet this female seemed to be immune to their charms. "She is human yet she must be defective. Where did you find such an interesting female prince Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugged and decided to down play things. Fae were nothing but fickle creatures, especially those like the ones standing before him. And for that reason, he could easily throw them off of Naru's scent if he just had the right distraction. It was just about that time that he saw a young fae maid walking through the halls of the palace and an idea occurred to him. These seelie lords loved fraternising with females of all races and origins. Wouldn't tumbling a few of the palace chamber maids work well for a distraction?

It's not like the maids would mind.

They loved being tumbled by various males.

Even he had tumbled a few of them once he had hit adolescence. "My lords, I'm sorry to cut our visit short, but I must see to the needs of my-" He put his arm around Naru's shoulders and pulled her close. "Guest. Would you like to seek entertainment with some of the palace maids?"

"I do not think-"

"Oh. But that is a shame. They have skin as soft as silk. And their lips-ah, as sweet as any ambrosia you have ever tasted..." Kakashi said in a hushed tone, meant to entice them into taking his bait. It worked like a charm.

"Very well. We will take you up on your kind invitation." Nalja said as he and the others spotted the maid walking through the hall and vanished. Kakashi only stood there long enough to hear the maid shriek as she was tossed over someones shoulders before she started laughing. Once he was sure that they had the maid and were adequately distracted he grabbed Naru's hand and quickly led her out of the garden to find his father.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad! Dad!" Kakashi called as he ran up to Sakumo, dragging a rattled looking Naru behind him. Sakumo jerked around at the sound of Kakashi's insistant voice and looked at his son and niece from behind his helmet. And frowned.

"Kakashi what's wrong?" Sakumo asked as he pulled his helmet off and knelt down so that he was face to face with the two kids with a worried frown on his face. Kakashi came to a stop in front of his dad and very quickly shoved Naru into the man's arms.

"Nalja and his goon squad scented Naru." Kakashi said in a serious tone. Sakumo stared at his son for a moment, his words not really registering at first. But when they did, he felt like he'd just been punched.

The breath left his lungs in a low hissing sound as he wrapped his arms around his niece and seemed to stare into space for a moment before picking the crying girl up. And paused for a second and looked down at her. When had she started to cry? He wondered with a frown as he kissed her cheek and made soft shushing sounds as he tried to think of what to do.

It was never a good thing when Nalja and his friends caught the scent of a mortal girl. Even more so when said girl was _half_ mortal.

He didn't doubt that Nalja had been able to catch the scent of Naru's fae blood. And if that was the case then he and his friends would eventually be beating down his castle doors, demanding that he hand her over to them for whatever reason.

They would likely do to her what they did to his wife. Turn her into a mindless toy for their amusment. Or arrange a political marriage for her to some fae lord that was ten times older than her and would abuse her.

Or they would have her killed.

Sakumo's arms tightened around Naru as he ran one hand through her silken hair and tried to calm the frightened girl down. Finally after ten minutes or so Sakumo managed to calm the girl down and noticed that some of his soldiers were staring at him pretty strangely.

Causing him to hand Naru off to Kakashi, whom staggered a little bit under the small girl's slight weight while Sakumo ordered his goblins back to go back to their sword play. Then once he was sure that no one was paying attention to them again he said, "Kakashi, take Naru back to my private chamber and stay with her until I come to you. I'll deal with Nalja and the other lords. And once that's done I have a very important job for you."

Kakashi thought it was a little bit cruel to lock Naru away when there was so much stuff that she could be exploring. But he didn't bother arguing since he knew that his father only wanted to protect the girl. He nodded his head and set Naru down and grasped her hand.

"You can count on me dad. I won't let any of those bastards near her."

Sakumo smiled at his son and waved the two kids off then stood there watching as Kakashi led Naru back towards the castle where she would be locked in Sakumo's private chambers. Where Nalja and his fellow lords wouldn't be able to touch her because of the wards that were a combination of ancient _human_ and _fae_ magicks that were carved into his door.

Hopefully it would be enough to protect her from the lords for the time being while he dealt with the fools sniffing after her skirt.


	10. Chapter 10

15 yrs later-

Denver-

Kakashi stood next to his father, watching his mother play with the dolls sitting at the small glass table in the middle of the garden with a small _sad_ smile curving his lips.

It had been fifteen years since his father had first taken him on his first hunt beyond the veil and Kakashi was now in his twenties. Still a child compared to his father's years, yet an adult as well.

He had become an accomplished warrior, scholar, and would soon ascend to the throne and become the next Goblin king. Something that Sakumo was more than happy about since he had decided to step down as king several years ago, but couldn't step down at that time due to Kakashi's young age.

"Are you sure that you want to do this father?" Kakashi asked as he looked at his sire. The past fifteen years had been hard on his father. Far more than they should have been for him as the king of goblins.

He'd fought in a war, killed several seelie lords, had his reputation dragged through the mud- The list of pain, suffering and grief was nearly endless.

And it had began to show.

Sakumo's once youthful appearance had _aged_ several hundred years, his skin was wrinkled in places it didn't used to be wrinkled in, his once sharp eyes had become _permanently_ red rimmed from all the grieving and crying that he had done.

His shoulders slumped, his spine was bowed and he seemed to have lost his will to continue with his life as it was. Kakashi could sympathise with his father since he had seen first hand the damage that the seelie war and the many deaths had done to his father's heart and mind.

Sakumo took a deep shuddering breath as he looked away from his human wife's profile. God yes he _wanted_ this.

To finally be free of killing and devouring dark souls. To finally be reunited with his love and live the rest of his remaining days with his mate. Oblivious to the world beyond this wonderful, _beautiful_ place that the light elves had created.

"Yes. I want to do this." _I can't fight anymore Kashi. Please understand-_ Sakumo thought sadly as he stared at his son whom was the new Goblin king due to Sakumo's desire to step down.

Kakashi gave his father an understanding look and smiled for him despite the fact that he felt as if his heart was breaking. "Alright then. Do you have any last orders for me as the king?"

Sakumo was silent for a moment before saying, "After you erase my memory...find Naru."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side a little bit, his expression never changing as he studied his father. The name that his father had just mentioned was the name of the girl that he'd played with so long ago. When he had been a child.

The name of the girl that he had had to find a new home in the human realm after the seelie lords had scented her. He remembered her well. When his father had taken her from the castle, her absence had almost killed him.

It had created a void so deep in his soul that he had never really recovered from it, though he had gotten better at hiding it.

"Is that all?"

"No-" Sakumo said quickly before balking at telling his son that he wanted him to marry the girl and protect her. He knew that Kakashi had had feelings for her as a child, but knew little about whether those emotions were still nestled somewhere in his heart.

Hopefully untouched by time and the cruelty of his son's death fae nature.

"I want you t-to-" Sakumo stuttered and Kakashi raised a brow at him, his expression a tad bit amused. Sakumo could understand why since this was the first time since meeting his wife that he had ever stuttered.

"You want me to what, father? You need to speak up. I can't hear you when you mumble under your breath." Kakashi said with a cheeky smile. Sakumo reached out and pushed his son while he bared his fangs at him and growled.

"Be silent whelp and let me think."

Kakashi sobered up and looked his fathers worried expression and sighed._ Damn._ "I'm not going to like what I hear from you am I?"

"Probably not. But it has to be done since you will be the new king." Kakashi sighed again.

"Alright, tell me what's on your mind. And don't leave anything out." Sakumo got a slightly nervous look on his face and looked away. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms over his chest and waited patiently for his father to speak.

His father left out as much as he dared. Obviously feeling that some things were _still_ not worth mentioning. But Kakashi more or less got the gist of things. His father wanted him to find Naru and marry her.

He could do that. In fact it should be fairly simple for him since Kakashi had been _spying_ on her with a magic mirror that he'd been given as a child, off and on for the past fifteen years to see what she was up too.

He had last checked in on her several weeks ago and knew her exact location and her daily routine. He knew where she worked, what places she frequinted to unwind. There was nowhere she could go to escape him.

He promised his father that he would find and marry the girl then placed a hand on his father's head and muttered a spell under his breath, erasing his memory. After that Kakashi waited patiently for his father to come out of his daze so that he could make sure that he had erased enough of his memory to grant him the peace that he wanted.

His father blinked his eyes and looked up at him then looked around the garden, his eyes stopping on the figure of his mate for a moment before he asked Kakashi, "Where am I?"

"Your in a garden."

"Why am I here?" Sakumo asked in a child like manner that made Kakashi want to weep. He gave his father a small smile and grasped his shoulders and turned him around and pointed to his mother.

"You see that girl over there-" Kakashi asked as his mother turned around in her seat and looked at the two of them almost shyly. Sakumo stared at her wide eyed and nodded his head as Kakashi shifted his hands so that he could run his fingers through his fathers messy wind swept silver hair. "You're here because she needs a gentleman to join her little party and show her a good time. She's been locked away here by herself for a very long time and has been very lonely. Do you think you can take care of her for me?"

Sakumo gulped and slowly nodded his head after a second or so.

Kakashi patted him on the shoulder and gave him a gentle push in the woman's direction, and couldn't help but find it comforting that even though his parents no longer recognised each other. Their bond as mates was still strong enough to draw them together.

He stood there as his father walked over to his mother and shyly introduced himself. His mother stood up and asked his father if he would like to play somewhere else and his father nodded as his mother took his hand and smiled up at him and started to lead him away.

"Goodbye father." Kakashi said softly, his heart aching in his chest. He was about to turn and leave when his father turned around and waved to him and called out.

_"Bye-bye!"_


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi wanted to put off finding Naru. At least for a little while so that he could mourn the loss of his father, but knew that if he didn't go and get her_ now_ then he would probably be buried in his work as the new king of Goblin city for the next three or four hundred years or so.

And that was unacceptable since the girl probably wouldn't live that long.

So instead of putting his search, or stalk or whatever it was he was going to be doing off; he instead went back to the castle to change his clothes and grab some money. He'd kill two birds with one stone and do some drinking while he tried to pick up Naru.

And if his other worldly charms weren't enough to turn her head, then he'd kidnap her and hold her against her will at the castle for the rest of her days. Or until at least he had her pregnant and she couldn't run away.

He appeared in the castle hallway outside of his room and pushed the door open as he unfastened the thick fur cape around his broad shoulders, and tossed it onto his bed before unlacing his leather vest and slipped it from his shoulders as well. And dropped the soft fabric onto the floor as he walked around the large four post bed to the trunk at the foot of his bed and opened the heavy lid.

His mismatched eyes flickering over the contents of the trunk until he found what he was looking for.

A pair of dark pants, a royal blue turtleneck shirt, a pair of shoes... His eyes flickered from the shoes in the trunk to the shoes he was currently wearing. He'd forgotten about those damndable things.

His eyes went back to the shoes in the trunk and his lips peeled back from his teeth in distaste. He hated those damn things. They weren't as comfortable as the calf high deer skin lace up boots he was wearing now. In fact those damndable shoes pinched his feet and hurt his toes.

He grabbed the pants and shirt and slammed the lid down on the shoes and was about to get up to go finish changing his clothes when he realised that he had left his wallet in the trunk and sighed as he reopened the lid and grabbed the black leather square and then slammed the lid again as he stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The bar was packed tonight.

But then there were a lot of people in the area who stopped by to drink and socialize. Some were unemployed, and merely feeding their addictions. While others were collage students enjoying a few drinks while they sat and chatted up their friends or some scadalously clad honey walking the floor.

Some were predators searching for their next prey. While some were buisness men with sucky jobs and home lives.

Naru had been a waitress in this bar for the past five years. And she had seen enough _trouble_ to last her a bloody life time. Which was why tonight was her last night at the bar and her boss and co-workers were giving her a farewell party complete with drinks, cake, and presents.

Some people would think it was rather nice of them to go through such trouble. But not Naru. Their party was drawing all eyes in the bar to her, and she didn't like it because she could spot those pesky predators already.

There were seven in all. Three of them were't into her. She wasn't their type.

But the others, she could feel their eyes boring into her causing a shiver to run down her spine as one of her friends came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder as he pressed a glass into her numb fingers. "You look like your ready to call it a night." Haku said in a bemused tone as her fingers closed around the drink in her hand.

"I am." Naru said as she blinked and looked away from the crowd, hoping that if she ignored the group staring at her that they would go away. She knew they wouldn't, common sense dictated that they weren't the kind to give up easily.

Ignoring them would only cause her more trouble if they caught her alone later on. But encouraging them would only spell disaster for her. Maybe even get herself killed. She sighed and leaned against Haku's shoulder a little bit and closed her eyes as she tried to think.

She could have some of her friends stall the guys while she walked to her car, but if even one got away from them then she would be in trouble. She could have Haku, Shino, Neji and Lee walk her to her car. But she had no way of knowing if the guys were armed or not and on top of that she didn't want her friends to get hurt.

She groaned and set the glass of beer down and rubbed her face against Haku's shoulder. All this thinking she was doing was starting to give her a headache. "Are you okay Naru?" Haku asked as he looked down at her.

"My head hurts." Naru groaned. Haku gave her a cheerful smile and then wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders and gave her a little squeeze.

"Then I guess that you should go ahead and leave."


	12. Chapter 12

Naru hadn't wanted to leave the safety of the crowd in the bar, but had been told that she was being silly by Haku. And so after several lengthy mental arguments with herself she decided to _try_ and leave the bar without someone with her.

But not before she had cornered Sakura and Ino in the ladies room and gotten a can of pepper spray, a taser, and a cell phone from them just in case. Then she had gathered all of her presents into a large bag and then had said goodbye and stepped out into the darkness, hoping that she was merely imagining the sense of foreboading that had settled like led in her stomach.

But _she_ had been wrong. Haku had been wrong too. There was someone following her to her car. She could sense the malicous intent rolling off of him in waves. The intense feeling was making her nausious enough to drop everything in her hand and double over and puke.

Leaving her defenseless and vulnerable to the attack that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Her attacker was a clever man. He'd been waiting for her to show a sign of weakness and like a shark scenting blood in crystaln waters, he'd found his opening and was now making use of it. Naru never had the chance to scream, or grab the borrowed self defense tools in her jacket pockets.

She never heard him move and didn't seem very aware of what was happening until she felt a large rough hand on the nape of her neck, shoving her head into the side of the red brick building she was standing next to once, twice-

Naru felt her head connect with the side of the wall and blinked back tears of pain as the rough stone scraped her forehead and her cheek. By the time her head connected with the wall a second time, her awareness was fading.

Flickering in and out in vivid images of the world tilting, then nothing at all but darkness and spots behind her eye lids.

It was horrible. _He_ was horrible. But once her head connected with the wall that second time, there had been nothing that she could do. She was done for and in some foriegn part of her mind the knowledge of what would happen next _pissed_ _her off_.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi was on his way to the bar where Naru worked when he stopped cold in his tracks, his entire being shifted and focused on the smell of a tainted soul just a little ways ahead of him. He sighed and tugged on his sweater sleeve nervously and looked around.

Of all the times when his work had to interfere with his life, it would be _now_ when he was trying to do something important. Damn it all. Sometimes he hated his work as a death fae.

He sighed again and started walking, a strange sense of urgency driving him to walk _faster_. His mind practically screamed, _Hurry, hurry, hurry! This way! This way! _He heard the faint sound of what could only have been flesh and bone, hitting stone and started running. His long legs eating up the distance between himself and his target.

He saw a large bag laying on the ground ahead of him and paused long enough to look around. He didn't miss the little bit of blood on the stone above the bag, nor did he miss the puddle of vomit.

His mismatched eyes scanned the area anxiously and found a shoe and a scarf several feet away just at the end of an alley. He moved closer to the alley and was about to pick up one of the shoes when he heard the faint sound of fabric bring ripped and let a predatory smile curve his lips as he stepped into the alley and blended in with the shadows.

He found his prey hovering over the still figure of a young woman, alternating between tearing at her clothes and letting his hands roam over her body. Kakashi glared at the man's back and bit back the growl that was threatening to escape his throat.

_Disgusting human filth. _Kakashi thought as he stepped out of the shadows directly behind the man and reached out and hooked an arm around his prey's throat while putting a hand over his mouth and jerked him up off of his victim and into the darkness.

The human thrashed around in his grip and tried to scream, but Kakashi stopped him by crushing his throat with his arm then snapped his neck using a military style that his father had taught him, then let his body fall to the ground and stepped out of the shadows and stretched his arms over his head to work out some of the tenseness in his limbs before shifting his attention to the woman.

He knelt down next to her and shrugged off his jacket and laid it over her partially exposed body. He would have felt for a pulse, but he could plainly see the rise and fall of her chest under the dark fabric of his jacket. But that didn't mean that his work here was done.

He couldn't simply leave her in this filthy place unconscious. She may need medical attention.

He hadn't seen any blood on her body before he had covered it, so that meant that she must have a head wound. Unfortunately he couldn't see her head or her face very clearly due to her hair and the angle her head was turned. Reaching out he carefully brushed the soft ash blond strands away from her face as he used his other hand to carefully tilt her head so that he could see how hurt she was and froze in horror when he realised that the woman he had just saved was his bride to be.


End file.
